Trust Thee Or Not
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Thanks For Sharing: Aeryn's Thoughts before John is brought up to Moya.....


NOT MY USUAL STYLE OF WRITING, but I figured whatever, lol. Also I'm sorry but I'm having problems trying to get The Darkness up it has it's new chapters but I have no idea how to bring it to number 1, so my apologies mesa trying her best.   
SPOILERS: Thanks for Sharing (Aeryn's thoughts before John is brought up to the ship wounded.) DON'T OWN NOTHING. Well here is the story hope yah like it a little, thanks again for the feedback I have gotten for my other stories. Enjoy.   
  
  
They tell me I should trust him again and so does my heart. My head yells "GET AWAY." But I find that I can not do that. Now I have problems telling who is who, which one is the real John Crichton, which is the difference from the right one then from the left one? I find I love him, yes love but how do I tell him without getting all soft in the eye? How do I tell him sometimes when he gets a look upon his face it frightens me and I'm scared I will end up dying like the last time. Trying to protect him from the same man who drove him into this crazy state of mind that he all ready is. He killed me but I still can't stay away from him, I can't stop trying to feed off his very being and try to find out what makes someone the way he is. How he is able to trust so many people without knowing them, loving someone who has no connection to them what so ever, how to feel emotions and not die from trying to figure out which is lust and which is love.   
  
How do I protect this alien....this human who needs protecting from himself? Or from anything that wants to study this rare species that has never seen space beyond certain planets or to manipulate the feelings that this alien has, had since the moment he was born into the world that treasures life as it is. I'm not the first of my kind to fall for this creature, this human from planet Erp. Oh no, defiantly not the first, there have been others that have also seen the side of his affections and oh but the funny thing is he didn't really care for them, cause he cared for me. Yes, I'm telling you the truth, he cares for me and I don't know how to show him how I care for him and I fear that it will be to late to show how I truly feel for him and love everything about him.   
  
"Aeryn." Aeryn came out of the thoughts since the cloning of the two John's. "Yes Chiana." Aeryn suddenly realized she had almost heard panic in her words. "John has been hurt."   
  
I soon realize my fear has come true. What if he is so badly injured? Then my mind races to the other one of him, but for some reason if one dies it still be my John Crichton not some fake who has his face. "I'll be right there, is he ok?" Chiana's voice was shaky from running to the transport pod but she found the vocals to speak to Aeryn. "Not sure; we bringing him up to Moya right now."   
  
I run from where I had been day dreaming about my thoughts and come in just as Chiana runs around the corner. I want to yell but there is no reason to.  
  
"How is he?" I hear Chiana's voice but my thoughts and my legs are running to where John should be, the Med Bay. As I feel the impact of my feet hitting Moya's surface I find that it's taking forever. I come in to see Jool standing over him. I surpass the urge to push her aside and see for myself to make sure he is going to make it pass the arn.   
  
I see his blood running down his soft skin and I think he is all right and that it's just a head wound. He told me that human's skulls bleed a good amount of life's blood but John assured me it, it may look bad but it's really not, just appears it.   
  
That's when I notice that Jool is not moving over his head but is more worried about something near his leg, and as I realize that I'm standing on my tiptoes without realizing it I notice the blood seeping out of his leg.   
My heart is screaming now "You're too late, you should have told him." And I find it silly that is how I'm thinking right now and I don't even feel the other John is next to me until he is speaking. I react to what he said but I can't remember for I was such in a blur the words just stumbled out. As soon as the panic of John dying is soon gone without my saying so, and again I'm left with the questions in my head in what I'm going to do with John Crichton the astronaut who changed my life for the better or for the worse. I do hope the answer does come soon cause I don't like flying with a blindfold over my vision. .  
  



End file.
